Out of the Bark
by Plagued Porcelain
Summary: Prince Caspian: A short story in the POV of a dryad. Aslan has instilled a message and she must deliver it. When the horn was blown, she awoke. Wandering through the forest, she finds those who she thought she would never see again. AU. Just a little expansion on a scene.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything associated.

A/N: First Narnia fanfic! Woot! It is a very short story from the point of view of a Dryad. Just a little extra story telling about the waking of Narnia's magic and of its creatures. Sorry it's sad in the end. READ AND REVIEW!

~PlaguedPorcelain

* * *

She wandered restlessly in the forest. She had been asleep a long, long time, but something had happened and she now was free. Her cage had melted away and she was now running through the woods she once remembered, but they were not the same. The oaks no longer sang, nor the willows danced, nor did the birches chatter. The squirrels and the birds, if they were there, did not welcome her like they once would have. What had happened to this kingdom of hers?

The only way she would have awoken is if the horn had been blown. But surely it hadn't, for it was hidden in the deepest catacomb of Cair Paravel. No Narnian or another would have known to look there. But the horn had been blown and she was free.

Carefully stepping over the branch of a fallen birch, her ears alerted her that she was not alone. Crouching, she moved towards the tree line of the forest, near the river and saw a boat.

Two humans carried a dwarf, who was gagged and bound. She peered closer. They stopped rowing and stood, lifting the dwarf. She edged closer to the water. Suddenly an arrow was loosed and it pierced the side of the boat. It had a red feather, a familiar feather. "Drop him!" a feminine voice screamed.

They tossed the dwarf over and one of them fell over dead with the other plunging in as well. The girl's male companions raced towards the water, diving in to save the dwarf. She watched behind her bushes to see what would happen.

The two boys resurfaced, one carrying the dwarf and the other dragging the boat. Feeling safe, she ventured into the opening, surprised when the girl with the bow lifted her bow at her, pointing an arrow.

"Sue, it's just a dryad." The eldest boy eyed her carefully, a recognition appearing on his face. He dismissed it.

Pressing forward, she circled the eldest boy, studying him. She made to talk but found she couldn't. She lifted her hand, her swirling, wilted petals brushing against his cheek. She tried to speak again and succeeded. "I have known you before."

No one spoke except the dryad. The Pevensies paid close attention and the dwarf followed their lead. She whispered again. "Yes, before the long sleep, I have known you. You were Aslan's king?"

"Yes, and my brother was king as well; my sisters were queens. What is it?"

"And was it your sister who awoke me? Did she sound the horn?"

"No."

"Then my message is not for you. Aslan only wanted the owner of the horn to know." She turned and started to float away.

"Wait!" the smaller girl cried out. "Susan is the owner of the horn! Why will you not tell her?" The dryad paused and faced them again.

"Aslan said the next time the horn would sound a king of Narnia would be in possession of it, not a queen of old. My message is not for you." Murmuring, "Though, he did give me a message for High King Peter."

She beckoned him to her, weakly. With a sigh, she leaned into him, stray petals swirling about him. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"I am to ask if you remember me."

"You told us that Aslan was gone."

"This is my message**: **Don't worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will bring its own worries. Today's trouble is enough for today." She ran a hand down his arm.

He whispered in her ear. "What is that supposed to me?"

"Prepare your heart today and make peace within yourself today." She breathed warily. "For the enemy you face very soon is no different than you. The greed of humanity has now plagued this land." She fought desperately from collapsing. "Tell the king with the horn this: Have great courage for you shall represent two nations." She gave a weak cough and began to disperse. Her petals floated gently to the ground from which she was born.

"She's dead." He felt sorrow welling up inside.

Lucy looked woefully at the ground. "She lived long enough to give you the message, Peter." As an afterthought she asked, "Why couldn't we have come back sooner?"

* * *

The End. This was just a little reflection on a dryad. REVIEW!

"Don't worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will bring its own worries. Today's trouble is enough for today." -Matthew 6:34


End file.
